An Epic Failure
by I heart you JW
Summary: Is a love affair truly an epic failure or a beautiful beginning?Either way Bella's lies are burying her as Edward discovers the truth.But the thought of losing Nessie forever is hurting her worse than anything.The question who does she love more?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Is a love affair truely an epic failure or a beautiful begining?Either way Bella's lies are burying her as Edward discovers the the thought of losing Nessie forever is hurting her worse than question who does she love more?**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Unless you are mature enough to ready M rated stories than leave now.**

* * *

I feel like I'm in heaven. This feeling is just amazing. I can't tell you how much I've wished for this for so many years. I never thought I could be so in love.

I looked over at the man that lay next to me. He was the perfect everything-best friend, lover, brother, etc.

I laid my head against his chest. It felt so right. I fit perfectly in him. He was the puzzle piece that fit me just right. I was in love with him. I had always been in love with him, I just hadn't admitted it to myself.

I heard him yawn. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. He looked down at me.

Jacob chuckled. "Bella, you need to stop this. You can't sleep so stop trying," he said kissing my hair.

I put my arms around Jacob. He didn't even flinch. When we first started this Jacob would always flinch when I touched him, since vampires are colder than ice to a werewolf, but now that we had been together so much he had gotten used to it and could love me all the same.

"I love you," I said distracted.

Jacob looked down at me worried. "What's on your mind, Bells?" He asked me. I shook my head and buried my face deeper into his chest. "No, Bella I know your worried about something so tell me, what's on your mind?"

I sighed. Jacob was just as stubborn as me. This would go on all day if I didn't tell him, and we didn't have that much time. "I'm worried about everything Jacob," I sighed.

"Don't be," he said, "right now it's just you and me. No one else in the world exists."

At vampire speed, I sat up in the bed. My breast jiggled from the quick motion. "Jacob, everything is not okay!" I whisper/yelled. "I'm married to Edward, yet I'm having sex with you. You imprinted on my daughter, but we both lie to her everyday. And the most fucked up thing of all is that I'm a fucking vampire and you're a werewolf!"

Jacob just laid there, watching me rant, he didn't interrupt or give his opinion. Jacob just waited until I had ranted myself out. When I was done he sat up and pulled me into a hug. I waited because I knew that he was about to try and change my mind on things.

"Your right Bella," he said, "this is wrong. I should be with Nessie and you should be with Edward. We shouldn't have had sex last night and you should only have to worry about how to keep me away from your daughter, not how to sneak away from your _family_." Jacob said family as someone would say trash. Meaningless. As if it didn't matter if someone took it out or not.

I looked at him confused. "Why did you say family like that?" I asked. The Cullens were my family in a sense. Alice was my friend, who thought I went hunting with Jacob once a week, Emmett was my brother, who was clueless, Edward was my husband, who had no idea I didn't love him as much as I loved my best friend.

"The Cullens are not your _family_," he stated. Jacob waited until I looked into his eyes to continue. "Bella, the Pack, Billy, and I are more your family than them."

I looked away. I felt venom tears fill my eyes. "The Cullens…" I choked out, "are my family."

"Please don't lie to me baby," Jacob said pulling me into his arms. "Remember everything we had to go through and understand the Cullens would never except us."

He was right. I remembered the first day we were caught.

_Jacob and I agreed to meet at the boarder, close to the ocean so nobody would see us. I stopped at the little circle where we always meant. I sat down in the same spot where we had sex for the first time. It was so amazing, the heat, the rush, the knowledge that I was with my perfect piece, just made everything better._

_I felt warm arms wrap around my torso. I smiled as I turned to greet him. "Hello."_

"_Hey," Jacob said kissing me gently. He pulled back after a few minutes to breath. "I love you, Bella." _

_I pecked his lips. "I love you so much Jacob," I told him. Jacob kissed me again this time throwing me to the ground. I felt my clothes be ripped from my body as Jacob indulged into me._

"_OHHH! Oh my God! Jacob don't stop, don't stop! Fast! Fast Jacob baby!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_Jacob did as I said. "Say my name," Jacob said. I just moaned. "SAY MY NAME!" He yelled at me again._

"_JACOB!" I screeched. We came at the same time. I lay naked on his chest. "I love you," I breathed._

"_Jacob?"_

_I jumped when I heard that voice. My eyes widened as I saw Paul standing in the edge of the clearing staring at us. I sat there shocked unable to move._

_Jacob reacted quicker than I did. He jumped in front of me trying to hide my body. "What are you doing here!" Jacob yelled at Paul._

"_You disappeared and Sam told me to come and find you," he tried to explain. Then he seemed to have a light bulb go of in his head. "What why were you two having sex?"_

_Jacob started to growled at him. I stood and touched Jacob's shoulder. He looked back at me. "Jacob, it's time to tell them," I said._

"_But…"_

_I put my finger to his lip. "No, you knew this couldn't last and so did I. We have to tell them," I assured him._

_Jacob nodded and turned to Paul. "We need to talk," he said._

_Paul nodded. "First Bella," he called. I looked around Jacob and raised my eyebrows. "Do you want me to get you some shorts and a t-shirt for you to wear?"_

_I smiled and nodded. Paul disappeared into the woods. He came back five minutes later with an over-sized shirt and pair of shorts. I thanked him and ran into the woods at vampire speed. When I came back Paul was in human form and Jacob had a new pair of shorts on._

_I sat next to Jacob on the grass. He pulled me into his lap. I smiled and kissed his check completely forgetting that Paul was in front of me._

"_So what's this about?" Paul asked pulling me out of my trance._

_I felt my cheeks heat up, then realized it was just the memory of blushing and not the real thing. Sigh, I never thought I would miss being human so much._

"_I'm in love with Bella," Jacob said taking over, sensing my pain. I never knew how he did that, always knew when to cut in. "And she's in love with me."_

_Paul nodded, understanding. "But what about Nessie," he said, "you know your imprint," he turned to me, "and your daughter."_

_I looked down, ashamed, but Jacob, always being braver than me, spoke. "Bella had enlightened me," he said, "imprinting is just meaning the best person that can pass on the wolf gene. That's why we imprint, but falling in love and imprinting are two completely different things. Nessie may be the best for reproduction but Bella is the one I will always be in love with." Jacob smiled at me as he said this._

_I felt my eyes fill with venom. "I love you too, Jake!" I said throwing my arms around his shoulders. "Forever," I whispered before kissing him deeply. Paul coughed and brought the attention back to him. "Sorry," I apologized._

"_It's okay, I don't understand why you two think that about imprinting since I'm in love with my imprint, but I understand that your in love," he explained. "But how?" He asked utterly confused._

_Jacob sighed then looked deeply into my eyes. "I don't know," he said keeping eye contact with me. "All I know is that I've been in love with her ever since the day she brought the bikes to my house."_

_I pecked Jacob's lips. "I'll love you for the rest of my existence," I said._

"_I get that your in love but how did you resist the pull?"_

_Jacob looked away from me for the first time. "I don't know. I guess true love really is stronger than anything else," he suggested completely clueless on the subject._

_Paul shrugged. "So what now?" He asked._

_I sighed, "Time to tell Sam."_

_Jacob growled. He, like I, was afraid Sam would separate us. That he would make me go back to Edward and Jacob back to Nessie._

"_You have to tell him Jake," Paul said, "I don't know how you've kept it from us so long."_

_Jacob shrugged. "Your right," he turned to me, "when?"_

_Paul, Jacob, and I thought up a plan on when and how to tell everyone. An hour later I was standing a foot away from the boarder line hiding in the woods. I'm not sure what Jacob did but eventually Sam, Paul, and him changed into their human selves and Jacob motioned for me to step out._

_I stepped out from behind the trees and stood on the boarder. "Hey," I said quietly looking at me feet._

_I felt Sam's glare in my side. Eventually I looked up to see his petty black eyes staring at me. "Why?" He asked. "Why must you ruin this? Not only for Jacob but your own daughter!"_

_Jacob stepped forward. "Sam!" He yelled. "Do not talk to Bella that way!"_

_Sam glared at Jacob but nodded. Then he turned back to me. "How much?" He asked._

_I looked up at him confused. "Huh?" I asked._

"_How much do you love him? Do you love Jacob enough to leave to Cullens? Do you love him enough to give up the luxury life you have now? And most importantly, would you die for him?" He asked._

_My eyes widened. How much do I really love Jacob? Could I leave the Cullens and the luxuries they gave me? Could I break Edward's heart and hurt my daughter more than I have ever known? But more importantly, would I die for Jacob, could I give up this life and die-this time for good?_

"_Yes," it was the answer to all of the above. I looked over at Jacob. "I love Jacob enough to leave everything I have behind and even enough to die for him."_

_Jacob smiled and mouthed, "I love you too."_

_Sam nodded. "Then there is nothing else to say. Jacob has explained why he believes this has happened and your views on imprinting," he sneered as he said the last part, "you can stay in La Push when you need until you are ready to tell the Cullens." With that said he phased and ran off into the woods._

_I smiled. Sam still had a heart, no matter how black everyone my say it has turned. As I turned I saw Jacob and my smile widened. I ran across the boarder at vampire speed and ran into his arms. "We did it," I said before kissing him. Our kiss deepened quickly. I moaned as his lips moved to my neck._

Now here we were, laying in Jacob's bed at Billy's house. We had just won the battle not the war. The war would be won when I escaped Edward and of course when Renesmee forgave me for stealing Jacob from her. I felt my eyes fill with venom as I realized this would never happened. Because of my stupid heart, I would lose my daughter forever.

"I love you," Jacob said kissing me. This quickly got hot and we just were back to where we had been the night before, in a heated session of sex. For the rest of that afternoon my mind never strayed back to Renesmee or any of the Cullens. I was just enjoying the time I had with my love, my Jacob.

**

* * *

**

This was just a random idea I got while I was on the bus yesterday. I don't really know if it's any good all I know is that I haven't seen any stories on here with this plot so I thought I'd give it a try. Tell me if this story is worth continuing. Thanks for reading.

**~Bella ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well looks like I have some fans. I guess I will be continuing this story. I put up another story. This one is another one that I've never seen on fanfiction so I figured I'd try it. Well to the story.**

* * *

I frowned as I pulled on the legs of my jeans. I wish I didn't have to leave. I hate the fact I have to leave my true self to live a life of a lie. But I couldn't stay here, I had already checked my phone and Edward had called ten times last night, Alice had called twice. Deciding to play the "my phone died so I didn't know" card I had run down the battery by letting Jacob play games on the internet while I showered.

His first answer was "I'll shower with you baby," but then he realized that would get nothing accomplished so he decided to just play on my phone, like I told him to do.

Once out of the shower I realized I had no clothes since Jake had tore them to shreds last night. I usually had a spare pair at his house then but I had gone through my last pair of jeans last week so I was naked today.

Sighing, I wrapped a towel around my torso and walked out of the bathroom letting a tower of smoke out behind me. "Jake, I'm out of clothes!" I called through the house. I walked to the kitchen to find Jacob eating and playing with my phone at the same time. "Where'd you get the food?" I asked knowing he didn't make it. Jacob pointed to the stove. I turned and smiled.

"Hey Bells," Leah said.

Leah was a complicated person. At first she didn't except me, saying I was stupid, throwing away true love for a stupid fling like I was. It took a long time for her to understand that this wasn't a fling I was having, it was true love. The first time she yelled at me I took it to heart. She yelled about how she never got over Sam leaving her for Emily, her cousin, and how knowing the truth didn't help at all. She said that the pain she feels now would be a hundred times worst for Edward because of what I was doing with Jacob now. Eventually she broke down and fell on the floor crying. I comforted her, told her I know what she means but it will still hurt just as much if I had broke it off with Edward before Jacob and I had sex.

After her learning my reasons behind it she excepted that I was not going to change my mind on this one and that I was here to say. She said that she was most afraid I would change my mind at last second and give up on Jacob going back to Edward. I told her that would never happen, that I loved Jacob with all my heart and would never hurt him that way.

Now we were best friends. "Hey Leah," I said. "Do you have a spare pair of clothes I could borrow?"

Leah chuckled. "Yeah, here." She tossed me a Walmart bag with jeans and a t-shirt in it, "Thought you'd need something to wear so I grabbed something new from my closet. I didn't touch it much so no one should smell it and if they do your good with excuses."

I smiled. "I would hug you but I'm about to head back," I told her. "Thanks I owe you one."

Leah laughed and started for the back door. "You owe me a lot Bella," she said before running out the door and disappearing into the woods.

All of a sudden, I heard the little jingle that came with my phone when it shut off or turned on. I looked over at the kitchen table and saw that Jacob had set my phone down. "There, it's dead," he said scooping up another fork full of pancakes.

"Thanks Jake," I said kissing his check. "I love you," I said knowing something was wrong. I wasn't sure what but I knew that something was bothering him.

"I love you too," he sighed gently kissing my lips.

"No lying, what's wrong?" There it was, the number one question guys hated girls asking, but it was affective with Jacob. He would always tell me what was wrong because he loved me that much.

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked. I knew this would come.

"When are you going to tell her?" I fired back. I would not tell Edward unless he told Renesmee also.

"I'll tell her today if you want me too," he said. I swallowed hard. "I just want to stop sneaking around. I don't want you to get into trouble Bella."

I nodded. "I know. Let's not tell anyone what happened. I'll tell Edward I fell in love with someone else. That we were never soul mates and I found mine, but you can't tell her that," I said. Jacob had imprinted on Nessie and couldn't say he fell in love with someone else and it was far deeper than imprinting.

"I know," he said. "I'll tell her I have to leave and it would be better on us if we stopped seeing each other."

"That won't work, she'll offer to come with you," I said. I don't know how, but ever since Nessie had gotten old enough to understand the imprint thing, she was all over Jacob. It's like she knew I was in love with him and didn't want me to have him.

"I don't care what I have to tell her, I'm going to leave with you one day," Jacob said. "We can start a family and a new life away from here."

I frowned and looked down at my stomach. "Jake," I started. I knew he always wanted a kid of his own. One that he can teach to play catch and how to burp, typical Jake, but with me he couldn't have that. I wish I could give it to him but I can't.

"We'll adopt Bells," he smiled at me. "It'll still be our kid just not our genetics."

I sighed and nodded. That was all we could do. Nessie wouldn't want to be Jacob's step daughter and she was almost full grown. We wanted to start at the beginning, with a baby.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wish I could give you a family, I wish I could walk in the sun and do all those things you've always wanted to do."

"Bella, I love you no matter what. I don't care if I can't have a kid that came from me, all that matters to me is that you're the mother. If that happens than everything will be fine," Jacob said. "We will adopt and that child will have the best mom in the world."

"I love you Jacob," I said, venom tears filling my eyes.

"I love you Bella," he said kissing me again. "Don't get yourself in trouble now. Go back home to your officer." He chuckled.

I smiled and kissed him once more. "I love you," I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the Cullen household. I ran there trying to clear my head. Edward couldn't read my thoughts but I liked to talk to my "family" with a clear head. I was going to do it, I decided, I was going to tell him. No wait, I wasn't, not today. If I decided Alice would see.

I stopped. I suddenly felt nauseous. What was wrong with me? I was a vampire for God's sake, I couldn't get sick! I shook my head, rubbing off the feeling, and continued running.

When I got there everyone was in the living room. Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Hello, Love," he smiled kissing my lips.

Nothing. I felt nothing. When he pulled away I put on a smile. I saw Jasper raise his eyebrows but shook it off as something else and turned back to Alice. I smiled happier that he didn't notice.

"Did you enjoy your hunt?" Edward asked guiding me to the couch.

I nodded. "Jacob and I had a lot of bonding time," I said truthfully. "Thanks again. It's always fun hanging out with my friend."

Edward showed his crooked smiled. "Glad to hear that Love," he said.

Suddenly I felt my stomach cramp up. I hissed in pain, bending over to hold my stomach. Edward stopped and looked back down at me. "Bella, what's wrong?" I glanced up and saw only worry in his eyes. I glanced up and saw everyone else was looking at me with worry also.

"Bella," I felt Carlisle's hand on my back, "what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

I pulled myself back to standing straight. "I'm fine," I said, hearing the pain in my voice. I saw everyone else heard it also. "Really, I'm okay."

Carlisle shook his head. "Let's go up to my office and I'll examine you," he said. I was about to object when a pain shoot through my stomach again. I nodded. Carlisle smiled and led me up to his office.

I sat down on the little examining table he had in his "hospital style" office. "Thanks Carlisle," I said feel better already.

Carlisle nodded. "We all what you to be happy and healthy Bella," he smiled. "Lay down."

I nodded and laid on my back. This should be good, a vampire getting a check up. That has to be a new one.

**

* * *

Short I know, but I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to put all this. Thanks for being patient with me. Sorry again for this whole fanfiction not letting me upload thing. Please review!**

**~Bella ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"This doesn't look good," Carlisle said. My head shoot up to look down at Carlisle. There are a lot of things I haven't wanted to hear in my life. When I was five I didn't want to hear there was no more chocolate, when I was fifteen at the doctor my mom didn't want to hear I was pregnant, and now-being the adult I was- I never ever wanted to hear a doctor say something doesn't look good.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Carlisle had insisted we do an ultra sound to see if something was forming in my stomach since I had abdomen pains. He looked up. "This is odd," he said, "Look."

I looked over at the ultrasound screen. It looked as if there was a median sized ball in my stomach. "What is it?" I asked confused. I'm not trying to be vain, trust me I'm not good at that, but I'm a vampire for hell's sake! I can't be sick or have tumors or whatever the hell this was!

Carlisle looked in closer. "That's impossible," he said to himself. "This is completely impossible."

"What's impossible Carlisle?" I asked.

He looked at me, his face confused. "Bella, I think, that you are, well it looks as if," he continued to stammer on.

"Get to it Carlisle," I snapped at him. "I'm sorry," I said quickly apologizing for my outburst.

He nodded, saying it was alright. "Bella, I think your pregnant," he said.

My eyes widened. I was pregnant. Jacob and I were going to have a baby! This is exactly what we wanted! I smiled. Then realized the impossibility of it. "I'm a vampire Carlisle," I stated the obvious. "This can't be real, can it?"

"I'm not exactly sure just yet Bella, but from what it looks like, you are," he said, trying to grasp the idea himself. "I'll have to look into this, discover how this is at all possible, but until then, you will need to be extra careful, so not to hurt the child, if there is one."

I nodded and slowly stood up. I walked down the stairs in a daze. This can't be happening. I have to be dreaming. I'd more believe that a vampire had fallen asleep than that one was pregnant. Though the more I thought about it, the more possible it could become. Jacob was a werewolf, perfectly fertile, I was a vampire. It still sounded crazy but there was a possibility that since our make-ups were so different, vampire and werewolf, we were able to produce an offspring. Though, I couldn't tell anyone that. No, they'd just think it was a mystery.

"Well?" I looked up and saw that I had made it downstairs. Edward was the one who had spoken and he was standing in front of me. He looked worried, far worse than worried, he looked miserable. He cared about me that much.

"I'm pregnant," I said. No answer. I looked up and saw the wide eyes and open mouth. The disbelief on their faces were obvious. "I'm not lying," I said quietly. "Carlisle said, though impossible, it is possible."

"Love?" Edward said, though it came out as a question. He thought I was crazy. He, who been so worried about me, now implied that I was crazy.

I looked away from him over to my daughter. She smiled when my eyes meant hers. "I'm so happy for you mom," she beamed at me.

I instantly felt a pain in my stomach, and it wasn't from the baby. I had wronged her, whether she knew it or not. I loved Renesmee so much. I know after everything that has happened it may seem like I didn't love her, but I did. It was impossible not to love Renesmee. She was so sweet and caring and loving and forgiving. But she would never forgive me, not after what I did.

I smiled back, trying to hide the true guilt I felt. Again, Jasper looked at me funny, fully knowing that I felt guilty. He may not know why but he could feel it. I gave him a look that told him to stay quiet, which he did. I had to love me brother. It made me wonder if he would also hate me after I told everyone about Jacob and myself. We had become so close and I would hate to lose that. I would hate to lose all my siblings, mostly Emmett and Alice.

"Carlisle said he'll have to do more testing," I told everyone. "But as far as he is seeing, there is a child growing inside me."

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. "I don't know how this is possible but I am happy, I am happy that our Renesmee will be getting a brother or sister," he said and kissed me.

I didn't feel a spark anymore, I never expected to. Jacob was the only person who could get a real reaction from me, though I had become amazing at faking. The guilt filled my stomach only this time it was more painful. I knew I had hurt Edward, or I would hurt him. I was lying to him and sleeping with my best friend, the man who had imprinted on my daughter. When Edward found out he would tear Jacob apart and most likely end our marriage. The whole family would shun me and I'd never see any of them again. I'd be forced to live at Jacob's house for the rest of my eternal life.

Eventually the pain became too much and you could see it all over my face. Edward reacted instantly, even more guilt filled me. He pulled back from me and looked me all over, trying to discover what was wrong.

"Bella, where does it hurt?" He begged me. "Where does it hurt love?" He held me out in front of him, only softly holding onto my arms. When I looked into his eyes and saw all his love and worry the pain became unbearable.

I dropped to the floor holding my stomach. I needed to pull it together. If I was going to lie like I had over the last few months than I needed to suck it up and deal with the pain of seeing the worried faces of people around me.

_He'll hate you!_ A voice in my head screamed at me. _You are just a piece of scum that's been tossed into his life!_

"No I'm not!" I muttered back at the voice. "Go away!" I willed it to go to the back of my head but it stayed there, yelling at.

_Everyone will hate you! Edward will leave you, Alice and Emmett will hate you, Rosalie will just despise you even more, Jasper won't give a shit, Carlisle and Esme will be ashamed to call you daughter, and Nessie will never forgive you!_

"Stop!" I cried. "No! They won't!"

My eyes opened slightly only to see Edward's beautiful golden orbs full of worry and love. The pain moved from my abdomen to my chest and my brain couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out, the last thing I remember was Edward and his worried eyes.

I hate myself!

**Jacob's POV**

"Stop! No! They won't!" The shriek rang through the air. It made my ears ring.

_Did you hear that too? _I asked Seth. Maybe it was all in my head. I was probably just freaking out over what to tell Nessie, when I did break up with her.

I saw Seth in his human form nodding._ Yeah,_ he muttered,_ I think it's Bella_.

_Bella?_ My brain thought. My body reacted to her name, my legs pumping quicker, my nails digging into the rare earth, willing me to move faster. I couldn't move fast enough to see what was wrong with my Bella. My beautiful Bella hurt? I just couldn't stand the thought.

_Either way, Jake, someone will get hurt because of this,_ I heard Seth say._ I'd rather it be her than you_.

But I ignored him. I kept on to the Cullen house. Once within a few miles, I blocked my thoughts so Eddie boy couldn't hear them. I phased back behind the trees, not caring who saw, and tugged on my shorts. I pushed through the front door into the living room.

The only thing I saw was Bella passed out on the floor. She looked so fragile, so human at that moment. I barely noticed people leaning over her. I ran over and stopped just outside the ring of people, next to Renesmee.

"What happened?" I asked. "Is Bella okay?" The worry laced my voice. I was beyond caring if I sounded like a worried friend or something more, all that mattered was Bella was okay.

"Yeah," Nessie whispered. "Mom's going to be okay." I felt her small hand wrap around mine. "Jake, guess what?"

I tore my eyes away from my beautiful hurt Bella to look at her daughter, Renesmee. "Yeah?" I asked impatient. "What is it?"

Her brown doe eyes were bright with excitement. "I'm going to have a little sister or brother!" She cheered. She looked over at her mother, love filling her eyes. "Mommy's pregnant."

I felt a smile cover over my features as I turned to look at Bella. I felt my body fill with love. We were going to have a kid, Bella and I, just like we wanted. I was going to be a dad. My body was full of happiness and love, so much I almost didn't notice Jasper stiffen on the other side of the room, almost.

I looked over at him. His eyes were hard as he glared at me. I had forgotten about his talent. Alice would never see us, because of me, Bella often blocked my thoughts so Edward never hear him and I could hide them when I needed to, but Jasper, he could feel everything we did. Jasper knew are secret and didn't approve.

I tried to send him a message with my eyes. _Don't tell,_ I muttered. His glare stayed hard, unchanging._ I'll explain later, just keep quiet._ Finally, Jasper nodded, agreeing for me to explain later.

I sighed and looked back to Bella. My body filled with happiness again as I stared at the lone vampire. The pregnant vampire, the mother of my child. I was just too happy to care about Jasper right now.

* * *

**Sorry it took for like ever. My lake full of ideas for this story has run dry and I only wrote this chappie up because I got bored and forced myself. Tell me any ideas you may have, and if I can't get another chapter out then I might put this thing up for adoption. So review or PM me with any ideas. Love you guys for reading!**

**~Bella ;)**


End file.
